tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Void
'''Void '''is a Teamless Pyro TF2 Monster created by GmodViolet. His theme is The Worst Scenario from Resident Evil 3 and his battle theme is Nemesis Theme also from Resident Evil 3. Appearance Void takes the form of a Pyro having an entirely dark body who wears a Wraith Wrap who is darker than a normal one. Void have no face, but he possess one purple shiny eye. Biography Before becoming a servant of The Great Devourer of Worlds, Void was a RED Pyro living in Doomsday Event, there he became quickly pationed by magic and began to study it. He was an asset to his team as he began to mastering magic that helped him to win many victories but his life changed one day when he decided to stay in the RED spawn to study a new magic book that he had discovered. While he was peacefully studying his new book in his spawn, his team was fighting against the BLU mercenaries. But suddenly the BLU team surrendered when she realized that Void was not present on the battlefield and decided to discuss with the RED team about him. The BLU team explained that Void was a danger not only for them but also for everyone because who knew what Void could actually do when studying magic? Who could knew if one day he decided to turn against his own team or the whole world or even discovering forbidden things and commiting a huge mistake? The RED team started wondering if what the BLU mercenaries was saying could being possible and decided to send their Spy watching Void discreetly while he was reading his book. As the RED Spy arrived, Void discovered pages about the Great Devourer of Worlds and began to read them. The Spy heard and saw what Void was doing and immediately went to warn his team and the BLU for intervening. Meanwhile, Void continued to read the pages about the Great Devourer of Worlds but realized that this concerned a purely maleficent being and closed his book because it scared him. Then suddenly the two teams returned to the spawn and pointed their weapons at Void, fired at him leaving him dead. But what Void did not know was that while he was reading his book he had pronounced a forbidden formula that would take his soul to a more gloomy place than Hell called Nothingness. When his soul arrived in the Nothingness, he met the Great Devourer of Worlds, who turned out to be imprisoned there, the Great Devourer told him that he had been waiting for centuries for someone to finally reach him to helping him liberate and finally eating all worlds. Void did not want to help the Great Devourer but the problem was that the formula he had read forced him to be under his command. The Great Devourer having not so much powers in the Nothingness, brought back Void to life in the form of what he is now, giving him new powers and ordered him to find a way to freed him or else he would bringing him back into the Nothingness to be able to kill him. Now forced to follow the orders of the Great Devourer of Worlds, Void travels the Freaks World looking for a way to freed his new master. Behavior and Personality Even if Void look quite scary, he's rather someone polite and friendly. He is passionate about magic that he studies with the utmost seriousness. During his mission, he will not seek to kill those who wants to stop him, but rather to put them out of action. The only times Void would kill somebody, is only when the person is completely evil or if the Great Devourer orders him to. Since he was a mercenary, he is very effective on the battlefields and that still haven't changed. When he wants, Void can become a very formidable fighter. Powers and Abilities When he was revived, the Great Devourer gave to Void a new body as well as some new powers for being able to kill or defend himself against people who can get in the way of his mission: * The new body he owns thanks to the Great Devourer is more resistant and powerful than a regular Pyro one. His new body also gives him improved fitness which allows him to perform acrobatic movements that can help him dodge or perform attacks. He combines often his teleportation portals as well as his agility to perform attacks. * Void possesses telepathy which allows him to be in contact with his master or with one or more different people at the same time, whether it is at a great distance or at a short one. * When looking someone, Void can cause mental hallucinations to one or more targets such as hallucinations of monsters or even other TF2 freaks or creating several appearances of himself terrifying or disturbing his target. * Partial immortality. If killed, Void will be sent to the Nothingness and after some time being send again in the TF2 Freak World by the Great Devourer. As a magician, Void possesses great knowledge in magic and uses it as well, his powers including: * Teleportation portals. He can make them appears where he wants ,whether on a surface or not and use them to move to different places but only in places he knows and remember. He also uses them to fight to be able to attack his opponents by surprise or to send back projectiles. * Gravity manipulation. He uses it in different ways, such as being able to immobilize his opponents on the ground or to bring back to him an adversary keeping his distance to reach it or to making levitates all things around him. He's immune to this magic. * Regular and rare magic spells: Those spells are the ones that mercenaries usually found in books, flasks or crystal balls. But Void doesn't need those items for performing the spells since he mastered them while he was still a regular human. Faults and Weaknesses * Even if he is more durable and powerful than a regular Pyro Void can still being overpowered by high-rank freaks. * Even if he has a lot of magical powers, his magic is still limited and he can find himself without it if he uses it too much. His gravity manipulation magic is the one consuming the most of it. * His mental hallucinations power only works when Void see his targets. Trivia * Void is the most complicated concept that Overcreep has created. * Void's teleportation portals were based of the power of Kurogiri from My Hero Academia. * The Great Devourer of Worlds first look can be found here.Category:Friendly Category:Intellectuals Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Magicians Category:Pyros Category:Spiritual Category:Teamless Category:Undead Category:Abominations Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Elementals Category:Concepts made by GmodViolet